DO YOU LOVE ME? Series : Asal Kau Bahagia
by perfecthaugust
Summary: "Katakan sekarang jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku, Hao-ya." -Kim Mingyu / "Kau adalah sahabat terbaiku, Gyu." -Xu Minghao / "Maafkan aku karena telah berani mencintaimu, Hao-er." -Wen Junhui / SEVENTEEN / GyuHao / JunHao / Gender!Switch/ Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping seorang gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sesekali ia mengendus rambut merah itu yang masih saja beraroma memabukan padahal mereka baru saja melewatkan permainan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Cukup Kim Mingyu, aku mau tidur." Ucap gadis itu datar ketika Mingyu mulai mengecup pundak polosnya beberapa kali.

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar protes dari gadisnya lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, _sweety_. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku um?" Sekali lagi Mingyu mengecup tengkuk gadis itu namun kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa apa.

 **Asal Kau Bahagia**

 **Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao x Wen Junhui**

 **GyuHao / JunHao**

 **Drama / Hurt / GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 ** _(ok sip. Ini inspired by Armada's song with the same tittle yang lagi ngehits banget belakangan ini.)_**

 **.**

 **~ SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

"Selamat pagi nona Xu." Sapa beberapa pelayan sembari membungkukkan tubuh mereka dalam ketika melihat Minghao berjalan dengan santai dengan piyama bergambar bebeknya menuju ruang makan. Rambut merah sepunggungnya yang berantakan ia biarkan tergerai.

"Oh Tuhan… Lihatlah gadis jorok ini datang ke meja makan dengan wajah penuh air liur, kotoran mata yang menupuk dan masih beraroma cinta. Sana pergi bersihkan dirimu terlebih dulu gadis jorok!" Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik dapur sembari membawa beberapa makanan yang dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan sebelum mendekati gadis jorok –yang bernama Xu Minghao dan menyerangnya dengan beberapa cubitan main main.

"M-Mama? Sejak kapan ada disini?" Mata Minghao membola kaget.

"Sejak semalam gadis nakal! Kau terlalu 'sibuk' dengan calon suamimu jadi Mama tidak mau mengganggu." Jawab Nyonya Xu dengan menekankan pengucapan pada kata 'sibuk' dan itu mau tidak mau membuat pipi Minghao sedikit bersemu. "Dimana Mingyu?" Ucap Nyonya Xu setelah hening beberapa saat. Sedangkan Minghao sedang fokus dengan sereal dan ponselnya.

"Aish anak ini! Sudah kubilang lepas dulu ponselmu jika sedang makan!" Tak lama kemudian Minghao mendapat jitakan dikepalanya.

"AK! MAMAAA!" Minghao berteriak sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya mengerut lucu.

"Oh? Mama?" Tiba – tiba suara baritone yang menggema diruangan sepi itu mengalihakan dua sosok wanita yang sudah membuat keributan dipagi hari.

Kim Mingyu berjalan menuruni tanggan sembari dua tangannya sibuk mengancingi jas _navy blue_ yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya yang sangat proposional.

"Oh Tuhaan~ Anakku Kim Mingyu." Nyonya Xu merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat agar Mingyu datang mendekat dan memeluknya. Dan Mingyu melakukan itu dengan senang hati. Tak lupa juga ia mencium kening kekasihnya yang masih merengut.

"Aku tidak tahu Mama datang hari ini." Setelah duduk dihadapan Minghao, Mingyu mulai membuka percakapan sembari menunggu para pelayannya selesai menyajikan sarapannya.

"Aku datang agak malam kemarin. Kalian terdengar sibuk jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak menggangu." Jawab Nyonya Xu dengan senyumannya yang lembut menggoda sedangkan Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan cengiran jenaka yang tidak pernah ia tampilkan kepada selain anggota keluarganya. Mereka sudah kenal lebih dari lima belas tahun jadi tidak punya alasan untuk merasa canggung.

"Em, Hao-ya. Kau ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu disela kegiatannya mengunyah roti. Yang diberikan pertanyaan menghentikan pergerakkan jarinya pada layar ponsel kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada." Lalu ia kembali menyuap serealnya yang tak kunjung habis.

"Baiklah. Telfon aku saja jika kau mau dijemput." Tawar Mingyu.

Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan melakukan itu Tuan Kim." Nyonya Xu dan Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Minghao merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sembari menatap jenuh kearah televisi yang menampilkan acara musik dengan grup kpop yang memiliki banyak anggota. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada liputan tentang gossip perselingkuhan antara _idol_ atau penjabat penjabat atau kasus kriminalitas yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dirumah megah ini Minghao merasa kesepian. Mingyu sudah berangkat kerja dan taklama kemudian Mamanya pamit pulang karena ia datang kesini hanya untuk mengabarkan kepada Minghao bahwa dirinya dan Baba akan pulang ke China untuk beberapa saat. Jadi ia datang untuk melihat jika anak gadisnya baik – baik saja walaupun ia yakin tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama Migyu bersamanya.

Terkadang ia merasa iri ketika mendengar kikikan para pelayan mereka yang sedang bekerja sambil berbincang namun ketika Minghao mendekat mereka dengan kompak langsung menunduk patuh. Dan Minghao benci hal itu. Padahalkan, umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Ia hanya butuh teman mengobrol.

Mungkin kebanyakan wanita iri dengan kehidupan Minghao. Memiliki harta berlimpah, calon suami yang tampan dan mapan, kemudian apalagi? Teman? Minghao punya beberapa. Yang hanya menharapkan kekayaan milik Minghao tidak masuk hitungan. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan itu semua.

Bukannya Minghao tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur. Tinggal sehari hari didalam rumah besar yang tidak dihuni banyak orang ini. Bahkan Minghao heran, ia tidak pernah menemukan sedikitpun debu dirumah ini. Bahkan diarea yang jarang terkena jamahan manusia. Ia rasa para pelayan disini sudah sangat bekerja dengan keras.

Omong- omong, rumah ini milik Kim Mingyu. Mulai dari tanah hingga butiran semen untuk membangun rumah ini berasal murni dari uang yang Mingyu kumpulkan dalam beeberapa waktu. Bahkan Minghao dengar Mingyu juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam mendesain bangunannya. Terkadang Minghao memikirkan apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan pemuda itu?

Minghao beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan mencepol rambutnya asal. Hari ini dia tidak ada kelas dan dia tidak ingin melewati hari ini dengan berdiam diri mengurung diri didalam istana megah ini. Ia meraih ponselnya, melihat _timeline_ Instagram dan Twitter asal dan kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Ia langsung menghubungi seseorang sebelum pergi mandi.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Kim Mingyu bersandar pada kursi tingginya, menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap langit cerah yang menembus jendela besar diruangannya. Kemudian padangannya ia alihkan pada selembar foto yang ia apit diatara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua sosok anak kecil yang seakan ingin memamerkan kebahagiaan mereka pada dunia. Mingyu merindukan Xu Minghao kecil-nya. Minghao yang selalu berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika mereka bertemu, Minghao yang selalu meneriakkan nama Kim Mingyu ketika diganggu oleh anak – anak nakal disekolahnya, Minghao yang selalu berbagi kue pada Mingyu padahal Mingyu sudah bilang berkali – kali kalau ia tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis, namun anehnya, Mingyu tidak pernah menolak dan selalu memakannya bersama Minghao. Mingyu merindukan Minghao kecil yang memintanya untuk menikahinya saat dewasa nanti.

Mingyu harusnya tau jika itu hanyalah ucapan asal seorang bocah yang umurnya bahkan belum genap lima tahun saat itu. Tidak ada yang melarang Mingyu untuk mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Minghao, namun seharusnya Mingyu tidak boleh terjatuh begitu dalam untuk gadis yang bahkan kini memiliki orang lain dihatinya.

Ia tidak tahu siapa orang beruntung yang menjadi cinta pertama Minghao. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama gadis itu sudah berkali kali menjalani hubungan dengan banyak pria. Sedangkan Mingyu? Melihat gadis selain Minghao saja rasanya ia tak mampu.

Kalian boleh mengatakan jika Kim Mingyu adalah sosok pasangan idaman, anak kebanggaan, atasan yang berkharisma atau apalah itu. karena dalam usia mudanya, Kim Mingyu sudah bisa memimpin sebuah anak perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Ia jago dalam olahraga, bisa memasak, bisa membenarkan barang barang yang rusak, cerdas, baik hati dan dermawan. Tidak ada sedikit celahpun yang bisa orang dapatkan untuk menolak Kim Mingyu kecuali itu Xu Minghao.

Mingyu tahu. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa hati Minghao bukan lah untuk dirinya. Orang – orang boleh beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah calon sepasang suamin istri sekarang. Mengingat sudah ada cincin indah yang tersemat disalah satu jemari lentik Minghao. Namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa hanya Mingyulah yang mencintai pasangannya.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Minghao duduk disalah satu meja dikantin sebuah sekolah menengah atas dengan segelas jus alpukat kesukaannya. Sebentar lagi siang dan ia berniat untuk makan siang bersama kenalannnya disekolah ini.

Taklama bel berdering menandakan jam istirahat telah dimulai. Perlahan kantin mulai penuh dengan siswa / siswi yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka. Minghao mengedarkan pandagannya untuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi namun terlalu banyak sosok yang berlalu – lalang.

"Minghao Eonni?" Sebuah suara mengintripsi kegiatan gadis itu. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis menggemaskan dalam balutan pakaian formal.

"Ah! Aigoo Seungkwannie~" Minghao langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

Setelah menanyakan kabar masih masing, mereka mulai memakan makanan yang Minghao bawakan di tepi lapangan sekolah.

"Jadi Eonni kesini hanya ingin melihat Junhui Seonbae-nim huh? Bukan aku?" Ucap Seungkwan dengan bibirnya yang mengerut lucu.

"Hahaha aigoo Seungkwannie~ Jangan marah um? Tapi kan tetap saja yang pertama kali kutemui adalah dirimu. Jadi bagaimana hari hari mu selama mengajar, calon guru kita?" Minghao mencubit salah satu pipi Seungkwan gemas.

"Huh, sangat melelahkan," Seungkwan menjawab dengan suara yang agak di dramatisir. "aku jadi menyesal dulu telah menjadi murid yang merepoktan. Ternyata mengajar itu tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan."

Minghao kembali terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus helaian surai coklat yang tergerai rapih.

"Apa kau ada jam mengajar setelah ini?" Minghao bertanya setelah jeda beberapa saat. Seungkwan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada. Tapi Eonni tahu kan, kalau statusku masih guru magang. Bisa bisa aku disebut pemalas jika menghabiskan waktu denganmu disini." Ucap Seungkwan yang disambut dengan kekehan Minghao.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Semangat Boo Seungkwan!" mereka berdua berdiri dan Minghao menepuk pundak Seungkwan beberapa kali seakan membagi kekuatan kepada adiknya.

"Ne! Terimakasih Eonni. Hati hati dijalan!" Mereka saling melambaikan tangan hingga Minghao menghilang dibalik tembok pagar.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Siapa yang bisa menebak takdir? Terkadang takdir bisa sangat menyiksa namun juga bisa sebaliknya. Setiap manusia telah memiliki jatah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan masih – masing selama hidupnya.

Tapi kini Minghao tidak tahu. Apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya adalah takdir buruk, atau takdir baik? Minghao ingin tersenyum, namun hatinya ingin menangis.

Selepas pertemuannya dengan Seungkwan, Minghao berjalan lesu menuju halte bus sembari menyesali perjalanannya yang sia – sia. Bagaimana tidak? Tujuannya untuk bertemu (mantan) kekasihnya tidak tersampaikan, walaupun hanya dari kejauhan. Ya, walaupun ia juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Seungkwan. Tapi ia benar benar ingin melepas rindu ini barang sedetik saja.

Namun kini ia berakhir disebuah café, tidak jauh dari sekolah. Duduk didekat jendela, bersama seorang pemuda berhidung mancung dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja rapih. Jas kelabu gelapnya ia sampirkan disandaran kursi sebelah bersama tas kerjanya. Minghao duduk di sebuah café tak jauh dari sekolah bersama orang yang sedari ia nantikan. Wen Junhui.

"Apa kabar?" / "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hening mengalun cukup lama diantara mereka sejak tadi. Mereka terkekeh pelan. "Kau duluan Hao-er."

Oh, panggilan itu. Jika Minghao adalah perempuan yang lemah, mungkin kini ia sudah menitikkan air mata dan menangis tersedu – sedu di depan Junhui. Namun sayangnya Minghao mencoba untuk menjadi wanita kuat kali ini.

"Apa kabarmu, ge?" Minghao menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya bertaut gelisah diatas meja. Membuat Junhui mengalihkan atensinya pada cincin mahal yang melingkar di jari manis Minghao. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris.

"Aku baik, Hao-er. Dan kau terlihat lebih baik daripada diriku." Jawab Junhui tanpa melepas senyuman dari wajah tampannya.

"B-Begitu kah…?" Minghao ingin menyelak. Selama ini keadaan yang ia lewati sangat jauh dari kata baik. Namun Minghao memilih untuk menahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak meledak begitu saja.

Junhui menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan. "Jadi…, kau habis dari sekolah ku?"

"Iya… aku datang untuk menemui Seungkwan. Dia sedang magang sebagai guru musik disana."

"Ahh, Boo Seungkwan? Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Banyak murid yang menyukainya."

"B-baguslah kalau begitu." Minghao sangat ingin menendang seluruh kecanggungan ini.

Ia sangat merindukan jemari panjang dan hangat itu menggenggam miliknya. Ia rindu dada bidang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia rindu bersandar pada bahu nyaman itu. Ia rindu semuanya. Ia rindu Wen Junhui.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Ini adalah satu satunya pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Minghao harapkan akan terlontar dari mulut seorang Wen Junhui. Minghao gagal. Ia tidak bisa menjadi wanita kuat dihadapan Wen Junhui. Tangisnya pecah.

Minghao menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan bahunya bergetar pilu. Junhui kaget dibuatnya. Dengan cepat ia berpindah dan duduk di sebelah Minghao. Tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menenggelamkan gadis berambut merah itu dalam pelukannya. Junhui mengelus surai Minghao sayang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu membuat airmatamu mengalir sia – sia, Hao-er."

"Jangan minta maaf ge, kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang terlalu lemah dan bodoh disini."

"Tentu saja ini salahku. Aku telah berani mencintaimu tapi aku tidak bisa menjadikan kau milikku."

"Aku… akan mencoba berbicara dengan Baba."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat ge. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak bisa. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Mingyu mendapati Minghao sering menatapnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namum ketika Mingyu bertanya, Minghao hanya mengatakan jika itu hanya perasaannya saja. Ia belakangan ini banyak melamum karena ia sedang dalam semester akhir perkuliahan sehingga harus kembali mengingat pelajar yang selama ini sudah ia timba sembari mempersiapkan untuk ujian kelulusan.

"Jika kau sudah lelah jangan terlalu dipaksakan, _Sweety_." Ucap Mingyu lembut sembari mengelus surai Minghao dan mencium keningnya dalam. Minghao hanya membalas dengan senyuman termanisnya sebelum kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

Taklama Mingyu kembali dan meletakkan sepotong _chessecake redvelvet_ kesukaan Minghao. Gadis itu nyaris memekik saat melihatnya. "Terima kasih Gyu! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Tentu saja," Mingyu terkekeh dan duduk di sofa belakang Minghao (gadis itu duduk diatas permadani berbulu) dan menyalakan laptop untuk menyelesaikan urusan kantor miliknya. "aku tidak ingin calon istriku sakit dan gagal dalam ujian kelulusannya."

Minghao melirik Mingyu sedikit lalu bertanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja, jika kuliahmu harus diulang satu tahun, berarti pernikahan kita harus diundur satu tahun juga." Jawab Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak terdengar serius. Tapi ia sangat serius dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Namun lagi – lagi Minghao tidak memberikan respon apa – apa seakan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka hari ini. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

Namun sesungguhnya dalam hati Minghao sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungghanya pada Kim Mingyu? Silahkan katakan bahwa Minghao adalah gadis yang serakah karena menginginkan seorang Wen Junhui sebagai pasangan hidupnya dan tetap ingin memiliki Kim Mingyu sebagai sahabatnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi tetap bersama orang – orang yang ia sayangi.

Mungkin banyak diantar kalian bertanya, apa Minghao tidak bahagia hidup bersama Mingyu? Maka jawabannya adalah bahagia, tentu saja. Mingyu adalah sosok pemuda yang lembut, baik hati dan mencintai Minghao dengan seluruh hatinya. Apapun yang Minghao inginkan akan ia turuti. Namun, kenapa Minghao tetap menginginkan Junhui sebagai pasangan hidupnya sedangkan ia sudah menjadi tunangan seorang kim Mingyu? Maka jawabannya adalah, hati tidak bisa dipaksa, kan?

Ia menyayangi Kim Mingyu. Sudah bertahun tahun ia hidup dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa Kim Mingyu lebih mengenal dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan Wen Junhui. Tapi ini cinta, _man_. Mungkin pada awalnya kau bisa memilih, namun kau tidak bisa kabur darinya. Dan itu jika kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit.

Minghao kembali merasakan gelisah pada hatinya. Ia sudah tidak mood mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan memilih untuk mematikan laptop dan menutup bukunya. Melihat itu Mingyu bertanya, "Sudah selesai?"

Minghao menoleh kearah 'calon suaminya', mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Um, kan kau yang bilang kalau sudah lelah jangan dipaksakan."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia singkirkan laptop yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuannya ke meja dihadapannya. Dimana laptop dan buku – buku Minghao tertumpuk asal. "Sini, duduk didekatku." Mingyu merentangkan tangan memberi isyarat agar Minghao mendekat, dan gadis itu melakukannya. Ia duduk disebelah Mingyu dan menjadikan dada bidang pemuda itu sebagai sandaran. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Mingyu dan menikmati kehangatan dari rengkuhan Mingyu yang membalut tubuh kurusnya.

"Hao-ya." Mingyu memanggil dengan suara rendahnya. Minghao menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Matanya terpejam terbuai dengan kehangatan dari tubuh Mingyu. "Apa kau bahagia?" Jemarinya terangkat untuk memainkan surai merah Minghao yang sudah agak berantakan.

Minghao membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa maksudmu, Gyu?" Minghao menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Matanya menatap kosong kearah depan. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk membahas yang satu ini.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. Minghyu juga sabar menantikan jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Minghao. Jemarinya masih setia bermain dengan surai merah itu.

"Aku…," Minghao memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "mengantuk…" akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang ia mampu ucapkan. Minghao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Pemudia itu hanya terkekeh. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Kau memang langsung mengantuk jika rambutmu dimainkan seperti ini kan?" Ya, Mingyu mengenal Minghao dengan sangat baik.

Setelah agak lama, dan merasa jika Minghao sudah jatuh tertidur, Mingyu mengecup kening gadis dalam pelukannya. Menatap kosong kearah televisi yang berwarna hitam sembari menikmati nyanyian jangkrik yang meramaikan malamnya yang sunyi. "Maaf karena aku mencintaimu Hao-ya. Maaf karena aku sangat ingin menghapuskan status persahabatan kita yang sudah kita jalin bertahun – tahun lamanya. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah bisa melihat perempuan lain selain dirimu. Saat kau menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa lelaki semasa sekolah dulu, aku hanya bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Namun kini aku merasa bahagia karena, sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku adalah tempatmu kembali. Aku sangat ingin menjadi alasanmu bahagia, Hao-ya. Katakan aku bodoh karena masih mengingat permintaanmu untuk menikah denganku saat sudah dewasa nanti. Apa kau bahagia? Aku sangat berharap kau mengatakan 'ya'. Namun," Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Nafasnya terdengar bergetar. Minghao yang sebenarnya masih tersadar berusaha untuk tidak terishak. Ia merasa sudah menjadi sahabat terburuk sepanjang sejarah manusia. "namun, sebelum aku menanyakan hal itu padamu, aku sudah tau. Aku tau kalau aku sudah kalah. Mungkin saat ini aku memiliki ragamu, tapi tidak dengan hatimu."

Kemudian Mingyu menggendong tubuh gadisnya untuk tidur di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

 **계속 ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

* * *

With love, **perfecthaugust**

.

Mind to review? Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim Mingyu kecil duduk diatas pangkuan sang ibu. Sembari mendengarkan alunan nyanyian indah yang disenandungkan oleh wanita tersayangnya dimalam yang gelap nan dingin. Namun kehangatan dari pelukan sang ibu mampu mengalahkan semuanya._

 _Ini sudah seperti rutinitas. Setiap malam diakhir minggu, sepasan nak dan ibu ini pasti akan menghabiskan malam berdua lebih lama. Membicarakan banyak hal yang telah terjadi beberapa hari belakagan. Karena dihari biasa MIngyu harus tidur cepat karena besok harus pergi sekolah. Sehingga diakhir Minggu ia bisa menghabiskan malam lebih lama._

 _"_ _Eomma," Suara khas anak kecil milik Kim Mingyu menggema dimalam yang sunyi. Sang ibu merespon dengan gumaman sembari tangannya yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengelus surai kelam milik anaknya. "saat besar nanti aku akan menikah dengan Minghao." Mingyu berujar polos. Nyonya Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataany dari anaknya. Namun kemudian ia tertawa._

 _"_ _Kenapa Mingyu bisa berkata seperti itu hm?"_

 _"_ _Karena Minghao yang memintanya, Eomma. Dia bilang Mingyu harus menikah dengannya jika sudah dewasa nanti." Ingatan bocah itu terbang ke saat mereka pergi ke pantai dalam rangka tamasya sekolah beberapa hari lalu. "Kata Minghao Mingyu kuat dan bisa menjaga dirinya."_

 _"_ _Hmmm, oh ya? Memang apa yang Mingyu lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Minghao jatuh dan kakinya tertusuk kerang. Dia menangis jadi Mingyu menggendongnya untuk diobati oleh bu guru." Wanita itu kembali tertawa mendengar cerita dari anak semata wayangnya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, Mingyu harus belajar dengan baik, rajin olahraga agar saat besar nanti Mingyu bisa membelikan banyak hadiah untuk Minghao dengan uang milik Mingyu sendiri. Selain itu Mingyu bisa melindungi Minghao dari orang orang jahat. Oke?"_

 _Mingyu kecil mengangguk semangat. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk menangkup wajah sang ibu kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disalah satu pipinya. "Tapi Eomma tetap wanita pertama yang Mingyu cintai. Yang kedua adalah MInghao." Bocah itu tersenyum memamerkan beberapa giginya yang sudah tanggal._

 _._

 **Asal Kau Bahagia**

 **Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao x Wen Junhui**

 **GyuHao / JunHao**

 **Drama / Hurt / GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 ** _(ok sip. Ini inspired by Armada's song with the same tittle yang lagi ngehits banget belakangan ini.)_**

 **.**

 **~ SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Mingyu terdiam dimeja kerjanya. Pagi ini pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Ia memijan keningnya pelan ketika teringat tentang perkataan MInghao yang tidak sengaja ia dengar semalam.

Malam itu, Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk turun kebawah hanya demi segelas air putih, namun ketidak-adaan gadis yang seharusnya tidur disebelahnya memaksa tubuh Mingyu untuk beranjak dan mencari dimana Minghao berada. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki dianak tangga terbawah, sayup – sayup ia mendengar seseorang sedang melakukan sebuah percakapan.

Ternyata itu Minghao. Sedang duduk ditaman tengah malam dengan tubuh yang dibalut hoodie oversize favoritnya. Terlihat sebuah benda bercahaya yang Mingyu yakini adalah sebuah ponsel. Dan benar saja, Minghao sedang dalam sebuah percakapan dengan seseorang yang belum Mingyu ketahui.

"Mama, sebenarnya…, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Minghao. Suaranya terdengar ragu.

'Ah, Mama ternyata.' Mingyu bergumam dalam hati.

"Apa itu, cantik?" Mingyu bisa mendengar jelas balasan dari sebrang sana karena MInghao mengaktifkan mode speakernya.

"Ini tentang…, hubungan antara aku dengan Mingyu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian, nak?" Suara Nyonya Xu melembut. Aura keibuan nya seakan menembus jarak ratusan kilometer.

"Hmm," Minghao menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Mingyu bisa melihat raut sedih pada wajah mungil gadis itu. "banyak yang terjadi, Mama."

"Minghao-ya, dengarkan Mama, Mama dan Baba hanya memiliki dirimu didunia ini, sayang. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Bukan Mama tidak suka dengan pemuda bernama Wen Junhui itu. Mama menyukainya. Dia pemuda yang tampan dan terlihat bertanggung jawab. Terlebih lagi ia berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan kita namun, tidakkah kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menikah dengannya? Dia hanya seorang guru bahasa mandarin di Seoul sedangkan kau adalah putri tunggal pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar. Bukan berarti menjadi guru adalah pekerjaan yang buruk. Tapi jika itu terjadi, harga diri pemuda itu akan jatuh, Hao-ya. Kalian mungkin akan menjadi perbincangan banyak orang. Apa kau siap dengan hal itu? lagi pula setelah menikah nanti, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan uang dari kami sebagaimana sekarang. Kami sangat mengerti putri kami yang sangat manja ini." Terdengar kekehan Nyonya Xu dari sebrang telfon.

Sedangkan Minghao hanya mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia merubah posisiduduknya menjadi terlentang sehingga kedua netranya memandang langin malam yang sangat indah. Ponselnya ia letakkan diatas dada seperti kebiasaanya. "Mama jangan tertawa! Aku benar – benar sangat frustrasi saat ini." Suara Minghao bergetar.

"Aku sudah mencoba selama tujuh bulan, Ma." Minghao melanjutkan. Pikirannya terbang kemasa dimana ia mulai mencoba hidup sebagai calon instri seorang Kim Mingyu. "Mingyu bukan lelaki yang buruk. Ia sangat jauh dari kata itu. Aku bisa merasakan cintanya bahkan hanya dari tatapan matanya, Ma. Tapi- tapi aku tidak bisa membalas semua itu." Suara Minghao parau. Ia menangis saat ini. "Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat, Ma. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih banyak lagi. Aku mencintai Junhui gege. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ma?" Minghao mengusap kasar matanya yang basah.

"Minghao-er." Tiba – tiba suara berat mengintrupsi percakapan seorang gadis dan Ibunya.

MInghao tersentak. Bahkan ia sampai terduduk. "B-Baba?" Kedua matanya membola kanget. MIngyu bisa melikat jejak airmata yang telah mengalir diwahaj mungil itu karena tertimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Jika laki – laki itu bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik, Baba akan merestui kalian berdua. Sekarang kau pergi tidur anak nakal." Minghao terdiam mendengar perkartaan Babanya. Apa Baba nya sedang mengigau? Mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah mencari sampah ditempat sampah atau mencari buku ditoko buku.

"Hei! Jangan rebut ponselku seperti itu lagi! Sana pergi mandi." Terdengar sayup – sayup suara Nyonya Xu yang sedang memarahi suaminya. "Minghao-ya. Tolong jangan salah paham. Mama dan Baba hanya tidak ingin kau hidup susah dimasa depan, nak. Jadi lebih baik kaup ergi tiudr sekarang, ya?"

MInghao mengangguk singkat. Ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir lagi disudut matanya. "eum. Xiexie, Ma. Wo ai ni." Kemudian sambungan itu terputus.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Mingyu melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan kharisma disetiap gerakannya. Ketika pintu dibukakan, terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, mengamati kesibukan kota dipagi hari. Helai rambutnya yang mulai memutih tampak bersinar memantulkan sinar mentari.

"Tuan muda Kim Mingyu sudah datang, Direktur." Ucap seorang lelaki yang tadi berjalan dibelakang Mingyu setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil nafas panjang. Belum membalik tubuhnya. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Lalu ia pergi setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, lelaki paruh baya itu berbalik dan menampilkan senyum jenakanya. "Selamat datang Tuan muda Kim. Ada apa gerangan anda kemari?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah. Orangtua ini benar – benar. "Berhenti bercanda, Appa. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

.

 **.pefecthaugust.**

.

Minghao bangun dengan kondisi tidak baik pagi ini. kepalanya pening dan matanya bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Ia sudah tidak menemukan Mingyu disampingnya.

'Ah, aku pasti kesiangan.' MInghao bergumam dalam hati. Ketika ia melirik jam di dinding, benda itu sudah menunjukkan sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh tujuh menit.

Gadis itu terdiam memandang langit – langit kamar. Tiba – tiba saja ia tringat dengan percakapannya bersama Mama dan Baba semalam. Bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya kepada Mingyu? Bagaimana ia mengatakannya kepada Junhui? Iai semua sangat jauh dari kata mudah.

Taklama, Minghao mendengar ponselnya berdenting menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan ternyata itu dari Junhui.

 _Selamat pagi menjelang siang Hao-er. Kau masih tidur?_

Minghao tersenyum membacanya. Kemudian ia mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Aku terbangun karena bunyi pesan darimu, Ge kkkkkk~_

Selang beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Minghao bergetar. Junhui menelfon.

"Selamat pagi, gege." Suara Minghao melembut tanpa ia kehendaki. Sedangkan Junhui terkekeh disebrang sana.

"Ini sudah hampir siang, putri tidur. Habis melewati malam yang melelahkan, eh?" Canda Junhui. Minghao cemberut mendengarnya.

"Jangan membuat mood pagiku buruk, ge." Entah kenapa MInghao tidak senang mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Junhui. Memang Minghao sudah pernah beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Mingyu, tapi membicarakan hal tersebut dengan orang yang kau sua bukan hal baik, kan?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku."

"Hmm. Ada kenapa gege menelfonku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menrindukan suaramu." Mau tidak mau wajah Minghao memerah. Junhui tertawa hambar. "Aku pasti terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek yang menggoda calon istri orang. Iya kan?"

"Dan aku terlihat seperti perempuan murahan yang berdegup ketika digoda oleh laki – laki lain padahal dia sudah memiliki calon suami. Dan sialnya dia mencintai laki – laki itu." Minghao diam, begitupun Junhui. "Aku mencintaimu, Jun ge."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hao-er. Maafkan aku." Intonasi suara Junhui merendah. Minghao mengatur nafasnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Entah kenapa dirinya jauh lebih sensitif jika berhubungan dengan pemuda ini.

"Berhenti minta maaf gege. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Minghao merubah posisi tidurnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Mighao mendegar samar suara batuk dari sebrang sana.

"Junhui gege? Kau baik baik saja?"

"Ah? Ekhmm," Junhui berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal. "Aku baik baik saja Hao-er."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, gege. Kau sakit ya? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Minghao tidak bisa menahan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tidak Hao-er aku hanya batuk. Cuaca beberapa hari ini sedang tidak teratur."

"Kalau begitu kenapa jam segini gege bisa menelfonku? Ini kan bukan hari libur." Wajah Minghao berubah masam. Ia benci Junhui yang selalu berpura – pura kuat.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir Hao-er aku hanya-"

"Aku akan sampai 25 menit lagi. Jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari kasurmu, gege. Mengerti?" Minghao beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan Junhui.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil ransel merahnya dan menungkan seluruh isinya yang kebanyakan peralatan kuliah keatas kasur. Kemudian ia beralih kelemari dan memaukaan sepasang baju ganti karena, demi apapun ia belum mandi. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mandi diempat Junhui saja.

Setelah mengecek sedikit penampilannya dihadapan cermin, Minghao bergegas berjalan menuju dapur untuk 'mencuri' sedikit bahan makanan dirumah tuan Kim ini dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Minghao?"

Gadis yang sedang mengacak isi kulkas itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh dengan mata yang membulat kaget. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu ada dirumah siang hari seperti ini? Terlebih lagi mendapati Minghao dengan baju rapih dan ransel yang tersampir dikedua bahunya. Ditambah lagi gadis itu sedang mengantongi nyaris semua bahan makanan dari kulkas milik Mingyu.

"M-mingyu?" Cicit Minghao. "K-kau pulang cepat hari ini, ya?" Gadis itu mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya namun yang ia dapati hanya kerutan heran pada kening Mingyu.

"Kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" Mingyu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Minghao ajukan. Ia lebih penasaran denan apa yang terjadi pada _gadisnya_ saat ini. "Lalu untuk apa semua itu?" Mingyu melirik pada satu tas yang penuh dengan makanan dalam genggaman Minghao. Namun gadis berambut merah itu hanya menunduk dalam.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat dahu gadis itu agar menatap dirinya. "Tidak ingin cerita?" Mingyu berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendapati wajah Minghao yang memelas.

"Tapi janji tidak akan marah, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Jari telunjuknya maish setia menyanga dagu Minghao. "Aku akan marah jika aku bisa. tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu, Hao-ya." Mingyu tersenyum dam memamerkan gigi taringnya membuat ia terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan sekaligus.

Sedangkan Minghao hanya menggerutu menganggapi rayuan dari Kim Mingyu. Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak ia kehendaki terdengar sangat menggemaskan. "Jadi begini, J-jadi tadi aku sempat berbicara sebentar dengan Junhui gege dan aku tahu jika dia sedang sakit. T-Tapi ini sungguh bukan dia yang meminta. Dia sudah melarangku untuk datang tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Tolong jangan salah paham Mingyu-ya."

Bohong jika Mingyu tidak sakit hati mendengarnya. Senyum yang sempat terukir diwajahnya sempat menghilang, namun dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas. "Mau ku antar?"

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Dengan lancar Minghao mengetikkan password apartemen yang Junhui tinggali. Ia meletakkan semua tas yang ia bawa diruang tengah. Kakinya langsung melangkan kearah kamar pemuda china itu dengan lancar. MInghao mendorong pintunya perlahan. tidak mau membuat Junhui kaget dengan kehadirannya. Kamar Junhui hanya disinari oleh cahaya mentari yang terbias melalui helaian gorden membuat suasana kamar itu remang – remang.

"Kau terlambat delapan belas menit." Suara parau Junhui memenuhi ruangan ketika MInghao mengintip dari celah pintu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk ditepi kasur Junhui. Tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh bayi besar dihadapannya.

"Gege sudah makan?" Kini jemari Minghao terselip diantara helaian rambut Junhui. Ia mengelusnya selembut mungkin.

"Membuka gorden saja aku tidak mampu, Hao-er." Ini Junhui agak berlebihan. Minghao terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya.

Junhui menggapai pergelangan tangan Minghao yang berada dikepalanya. Kemudian ia pindahkan untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Terima kasih karna sudah datang." Ia mengunci netra Minghao agar terus menatap miliknya. Ia tersenyum, membuat gadis dihadapannya ikut tersenyum tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makanan untuk gege. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Ujar Minghao sembari melepskan genggaman Junhui pada lengannya.

"Kau tidak ingin bersamaku dulu?" Junhui dengan sifat manjanya. Tolong tahan Minghao untuk tidak menggigit hidung pemuda itu.

"Setelah gege makan dan minum obat, okay?" Minghao beranjak dari duduknya dan merapihkan selimut Junhui sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama _my gongzhu~_ " Rengek Junhui sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya seakan ia ingin menggapai Minghao yang pergi menjauh.

Mendengar itu MInghao hanya memutar matanya malas. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

MIngyu bersandar pada bangku tingginya. Matanya menatap kosong lurus kearak lukisan besar yang terpampang diruang kerjanya. Belakang inipikirannya sedang kacau, moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Jadi semua perkejaannya ia limpahkan pada sekertarisya, Yoon Jeonghan.

Setelah MInghao menolak mentah – mentah tawarannya untuk mengantarkan gadis itu menuju kediaman Junhui, MIngyu langsung kembali kekantor dan duduk diam seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Kembali ia teringat percakapannya kepada sang ayah tadi pagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini hanya berharap bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini adalah keputusan paling tepat.

 _Tuan Kim mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh tuanya pada sandaran sofa sebelum mendengarkan curhatan anak semata wayangnya yang sepertinya akan panjang dan menyedihkan. Ia sudah bisa menebak itu sejak MIngyu masuk keruangan ini dengan raut wajah yang tidak sebaik biasanya._

 _"Jadi, bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan, nak?" Tuan Kim menautkan jemarinya dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya yang sedikit buncit._

 _"Untuk translator bahasa mandarin, aku ingin Appa menjadikan temanku sebagai pekerja tetap." Ucap Mingyu langsung ke inti. Tuan Kim mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"Hm…, kebetulan satu – satunya milikku baru saja mengirimkan surat cuti menikah. Mungkin kita bisa mewawancara-I temanmu terlebih dulu. Siapa dia?"_

 _Senyum Mingyu terkembang. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang karena rencananya akan berjalan lancar. "Wen Junhui. Namanya Wen Junhui, Appa."_

 _"Wen Junhui? Seperti tidak asing…"_

 _"Teman SMA ku dulu. Yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Minghao." Mingyu mencoba untuk membantu Tuan Kim mengingat._

 _Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk tanda ia mulai ingat dengan sosok bernana Wen Junhui yang sedang menjadi perbincangan mereka. "Tapi, kenapa tiba – tiba kau ingin membantunya? Dia sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang?"_

 _Mendengar pentanyaan dari sang Ayah, Mingyu menghela nafas berat. Ia menunduk dalam. "Dia bekerja sebagai guru bahasa mandarin di salah satu sekolah, Appa."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"JIka dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih tinggi, maksudku bayarannya, dia- dia tidak bisa menikah dengan Minghao." Mingyu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun pandangan orang tentang dirinya, ia tetaplah seorang bocah lelaki jika hanya sedang berdua dengan sang Ayah._

 _Tuan Kim membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tentu ia sudah tau seluk beluk kisah cinta anak semata wayangnya ini. jika bukan dengan dirinya, dengan siapa lagi Mingyu harus bercerita dan meminta solusi?_

 _"Jadi, kau menyerah, nak?"_

 _"Tidak, Appa. Tujuan hidupku hanya untuk membuat Minghao bahagia. Dan ini adalah satu – satunya cara untuk membahagiakan dirinya. Karena, dia tidak akan bahagia hidup bersama keegoisanku." Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya, menatap dua netra dihadapannya seakan ingin memperlihatkan kesungguhan, namun yang terlihat hanyalah kesedihan yang terpendam._

 _Tuan Kim membalas tatapan anaknya, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk salah satu bahu Mingyu dan meremasnya untuk membagi kekuatan. "Yah, yeobo. Anak kita sudah dewasa. Kau lihatkan? Kau pasti sangat bangga saat ini. Kita berkerja keras mendidik anak ini selama puluhan tahun." Mendengan pujian dari sang Ayah, MIngyu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunduk. "Dia sudah mengerti cinta yang sesungguhnya, yeobo."_

 _"Apa kau sudah benar benar yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tuan Kim masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Kim Mingyu._

 _"Aku yakin Appa, apapun resikonya, aku siap untuk menanggung itu semua."_

 _Tuan Kim kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Walaupun Eomma mu sangat menyukai gadis itu, aku yakin ia tetap akan bangga melihat dirimu yang sekarang sangat dewasa Mingyu-ya." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Akan kukirimkan undangan interview sore ini."_

 _"Terima kasih Appa. Kau yang terbaik." Mingyu memeluk pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Mencoba menyampaikan kesedihan yang terlalu sulit untuk ia ucapkan dengan kata kata._

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Setelah menyuapi Junhui dan berperang dengan sikap manjanya, kini Minghao berakhir dalam pelukan pemuda itu. iatas kasurnya.

"Obatnya pahit. Aku tidak suka." Junhui merengek.

"Kalau tidak suka jangan sakit." Minghao berbicara dengan nada ketus, namum Junhui malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa tertawa?" Minghao merengut.

"Berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, gongzhu." Junhui memegang dagu gadis dalam pelukannya dan mengecup hidunga cepat. Dan MInghao hanya mengertakan pelukannya pada Junhui. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hao-er," Dalam keheningan Junhui berbicara. "kenapa kau lebih memilih diriku yang tidak berguna ini dari pada pemuda sempurna seperti Kim Mingyu?"

"Berhentilah membahas tentang itu Jun ge. Kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang." Ucap Minghao masih didalam dekapan Junhui.

"Tidak, tidak, Hao-er. Ini adalah masalah yang sangat harus dibahas. Kau harus memberi kepastian pada diriku dan Mingyu." Junhui mengelus salah satu pipi gadisnya hingga Minghao membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan mata Junhui.

"Karena aku hanya berdebar ketika bersamu, gege." Minghao menjawab dengan suara paraunya. Entah kenapa ia selalu ingin menangis setiap membahas ini. ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Mingyu sangat baik. Benar katamu, dia sempurna, ge. Tapi dia tidak bisa membuatku berdebar. Apapun yang ia lakukan, aku menyukainya. Aku menghargainya. Aku melihatnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Disaat banyak orang diluar sana jatuh cnta pada sahabatnya sendiri, namun tidak denganku, ge. Aku juga tidak mengerti tapi sekeras apapun aku mencobanya aku tidak akan bisa. Karena sudah ada yang lebih dulu mengisi hatiku. Seseorang yang selalu membuatku berdebar bahkan hanya ketika aku mendengar namanya." Minghao mendengakkan kepalaMinghao mendengakkan kepalanya, menatap Junhui dengan mata berair.

Membuat pemuda itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh perempuan dihadapannya. Ia mengelus pipi Minghao lembut. Mencoba untuk tenggelam bersama dalam tatapan penuh cinta yang hangat. Yang kini telah tergantikan dengan kecupan dan lumatan dari sepasang benda kenyal lembut berwarna merah muda. Mencoba unuk menyampaikan segala bentuk afeksi yang selama ini mereka coba untuk menguburnya dalam.

Junhui melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ibu jarinya tergerak untuk mengusap bibir bawah Minghao yang membengkak dan sialnya terlihat semakin menggoda. "Aku akan berjuang keras untukmu, Hao-er. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu." Ucap Junhui penuh kesungguhan.

Minghao mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku percaya padamu Jun gege."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

 **TING NONG**

"PAKET!"

.

.

.

 **계속ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

* * *

With love, **perfecthaugust**

.

Mind to review? Thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3

_Membuat pemuda itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh perempuan dihadapannya. Ia mengelus pipi Minghao lembut. Mencoba untuk tenggelam bersama dalam tatapan penuh cinta yang hangat. Yang kini telah tergantikan dengan kecupan dan lumatan dari sepasang benda kenyal lembut berwarna merah muda. Mencoba unuk menyampaikan segala bentuk afeksi yang selama ini mereka coba untuk menguburnya dalam._

 _Junhui melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ibu jarinya tergerak untuk mengusap bibir bawah Minghao yang membengkak dan sialnya terlihat semakin menggoda. "Aku akan berjuang keras untukmu, Hao-er. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu." Ucap Junhui penuh kesungguhan._

 _Minghao mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku percaya padamu Jun gege."_

 _"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _ **TING NONG**_

 _"PAKET!"_

.

 **Asal Kau Bahagia**

 **Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao x Wen Junhui**

 **GyuHao / JunHao**

 **Drama / Hurt / GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 ** _(ok sip. Ini inspired by Armada's song with the same tittle yang lagi ngehits banget belakangan ini.)_**

 **.**

 **~ SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

 **(the last chapt. semoga tidak mengecewakan)**

 **.**

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

"AISH _KKAPJAGIYA_!" Mingyu terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati sosok wanita yang duduk ditepi kasur dalam kamarnya yang bercahaya minim. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_ sebagai media penutup tubuhnya. "XU MINGHAO! Gadis ini benar – benar… tidak bisakah kau nyalakan dulu lampunya? Aish, jantungku…" Mingyu memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kaget setelah menyalakan lampu kamar. Sedangkan Minghao hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan yang terlalu di dramatisir oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Kim Mingyu. Bisa kau jelaskan ini? ini perbuatanmu, kan?" Ujar Minghao datar semari menunjukkan sebuah surat yang menampilkan logo perusahaan milik Tuan Kim. Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar, karena demiapapun ia belum mepersiapkan apa apa untuk menjawab yang satu ini.

"Ah? Oh… ya. Kebetulan salah satu pegawai ayahku izin menikah, jadi dia bertanya mungkin aku punya kenalan yang bisa berbicara bahasa mandarin untuk dijadikan pegawai tetap disana. Jadi aku teringat dengan Junhui hyung. Dia lulusan sastra mandarin, kan?" Mingyu sedikit memainkan rambut belakangnya untuk menghilangkan gugup dengan handuk ditangannya.

Minghao tidak merespon apa – apa. Ia tetap menatap Mingyu penuh selidik. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Mingyu protes. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari untuk mengenakan pakaian. Dan Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Minghao bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau.

Mingyu yang sudah selesai berpakaian berjalan mendekati Minghao dan duduk disebelah gadis itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk menahan pundak Minghao agar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Minghao mulai terishak. Bahu kurusanya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Mingyu mulai bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Gyu? Kenapa?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan didepan Minghao.

"Hao-ya. Tatap aku." MIngyu menarik dagu Minghao agar pandangannya terangkat. Wajah Gadis itu memerah dan basah karena airmata yang terus mengalir. "Maafkan aku, Hao-ya. Ini adalah satu – satunya cara agar aku tidak terus menerus menyakitimu."

"Aku yang selalu menyakitimu, bodoh." Sela Minghao sembari menyeka hidungnya yang berair.

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku harap kau mengerti Hao-ya. Jadi cepat selesaikan kuliah mu dan kirimi aku undangan, okay?" Kini kedua telapak tangan Mingyu yang besar beralih untuk menangkup wajah Minghao yang kecil. "Aku yakin Junhui hyung bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan bisa menjadi karyawan tetap diperusahaan milik ayahku. Aku- aku ingin kau bahagia, Hao-ya. Karena selama ini hanya itu tujuanku."

"Ya! Kim Mingyu!" Minghao makin terishak. Dia benar – benar sahabat terburuk sepanjang masa.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum miris. Ia menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Menciumi kepala gadis yang begitu ia kasihi selama ini seakan tidak ada hari esok. Tapi memang begitu kenyataanya. Mungkin besok Minghao bukan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Bohong jika Mingyu tidak sakit. Bohong jika Mingyu tidak tersiksa. Sejujurnya ia sempat memikirkan tempat untuk pergi jika Minghao dan Junhui sudah bersatu nanti. Kalian tahu, kan? Seperti pindah ke Negara lain agar meminimalisir pertemuan kau dengan sang mantan beserta suaminya. Tapi Mingyu rasa itu terlalu kekanakan. Toh, jika Minghao kesulitan Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan bantuan.

Katakan Mingyu bodoh. Seseorang yang sudah jatuh kedalam kata yang namanya cinta memang tidak pernah berfikir dengan jernih, kan? Mingyu yakin bukan hanya dia satu – satunya orang yang mengalami hal seperti ini diseluruh dunia. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik dari pada melihat Minghao kehilangan kebahagiannya. Karena Mingyu cukup yakin ia kuat. Sdangkan Minghao tidak. Ia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti.

Mingyu kembali memberikan atensi penuh pada gadis yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya saat ini. Ia kembali menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mendekatkan miliknya hinga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Bolehkah? Untuk yang terakhir kali." Mingyu bertanya dengan usara lirih. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Minghao lembut yang basah karena airmata. Minghao menjaab dengan anggukan singkat. AIrmata kembali mengalir ketika gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Dengan lembut Mingyu mulai mempertemukan belah bibir mereka. Bibirnya aktif untuk melumat belah bibir Minghao yang tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi esok hari. Ia menciun Minghao dalam. Seakan ingin menympaikan betapa ia mencintai Minghao dan ingin gadis itu bahagia.

"Sekarang," ucap Mingyu ketika ciuman mereka telah terlepas. "katakan jika kau tidak bahagia saat bersamaku, Hao-ya."

Mendegar itu mata Minghao membulat kaget. "B-bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Katakan saja."

Minghao terdiam untuk memebarap saat.

"Aku- aku bahagia memiliki sabahat sepertimu, Gyu. Terima kasih." Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat leher Mingyu dan kembali menangis. "Aku mohon jangan membenciku."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya mengelus kepala Minghao sayang. "Walaupun aku sangat ingin seperti itu, aku tidak akan mampu, Hao-ya."

.

.

.

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ 끝**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE.**

Mingyu tidak pernah bersahabat baik dengan musim semi. Sebenarnya sang musim tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya untuk datang setiap tahun setelah musim dingin dan sebelum musin panas. Hanya saja, bagi Mingyu ini menyebalkan. Karena hujan sering datang tiba – tiba dan ia selalu lupa untuk membawa payung –mohon maklum, yang satu ini tidak punya seseorang untuk mengurus dirinya.

Ia memasuki ruangannya dan tidak mendapati Yoon Jeonghan –sekertarisnya pada mejanya seperti kemarin. Kemudian Mingyu teringat jika Jeonghan jatuh sakit. Dan itu sangat merepotkan. Satu lagi yang Mingyu tidak suka dari musim semi, karyawannya banyak yang jatuh sakit. Entah betul – betul sakit atau terlena dengan sejuknya udara pagi hari hingga mereka tidak berdaya untuk beranjak dari kasur dan pergi kekantor untuk bekerja.

Jadi, Mingyu memutuskan utuk turun kebawah. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan beberapa informasi tentang Yoon Jeonghan yang mungkin terlambat masuk karena, demiapapun itu lebih baik daripada tidak masuk lagi.

"….untuk Kim Mingyu." Sayup – sayup ia mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Kemuadian Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua wanita sedang berbincang. Merasa dirinya menjadi tokoh utama dalam percakapan tersebut, Mingyu berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya saat sudah sampai didepan meja resepsionis, berdiri disebelah seorang gadis merwajah emo dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang _nanggung_ tanpa poni, yang sedang melemparkan tatapan heran –terganggu karena mengintrupsi percakapannya dari balik kacamata bulat yang bertengger apik dihidungnya yang mancung.

"Oh, Selamat pagi Direktur Kim." Itu suara gadis yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis, Boo Seungkwan. Mingyu tersenyum sebagai respon dari ucapan Seungkwan. "Anda mendapat surat dari Yoon Jeonghan-nim. Saya akan segera mengantarkannya ke meja anda." Ujar Seungkwan sopan. Sedangkan gadis berwajah emo disebelah Mingyu hanya menonton sembari mengerutkan kening. _Dia kan ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Kenapa harus diantar kemejanya?_

Kemudian Seungkwan melemparkan tatapannya pada gadis itu, begitupun Mingyu. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan salah tingkah. Ia lupa jika suratnya masih berada dalam genggamannya.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo_. Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan surat dokter atas nama Yoon Jeonghan." Ucap Wonwoo. Ia menyerahkan amplop putih itu setelah memberikan salam kepada sang direktur.

Mingyu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mengeluarkan kertas didalamnya dan membacanya singkat. "Jadi," Mingyu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap gadis dihadapannya. "kau keluarga dari Yoon Jeonghan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku. Tangannya reflek bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan ke belakang telinganya. Membuat Mingyu lebih jelas melihat wajah itu. "Ya. Saya adik sepupunya."

Mingyu mengangguk singkat. Satu tangannya ia letakkan diaras meja. Sedangkan Boo Seungkwan sudah kembali bekerja. Ia tidak mau merecoki privasi Boss-nya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat. "Y-ya. Jeonghan eonni sempat beberapa kali bercerita tentang anda."

Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. "Em, saya rasa anda harus kembali bekerja? Kalau begitu saya pamit. Permisi." Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya ringan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

 **.perfecthaugust.**

.

Mingyu menatap langis sore dari balik jendela besar diruangannya. Satu tangannya berada di kantong dan satu lagi memegang ponsel untuk melihat – lihat SNS yang sangat jarang ia buka. Ibu jarinya terhenti ketika melihat foto Minghao bersamasuaminya yang berwajah jelek karena Minghao menekan kedua pipi pemuda itu hingga bibirnya maju. Mingyu terkekeh dan membaca caption yang tertera dibawahnya.

 _Nikmatilah saat – saat ini ge. Karena tujuh bulan lagi akan ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkanmu untuk mendapat perhatianku. #LOL_

Setelah delapan bulan menikah, akhirnya Minghao hamil dan usia kandungannya baru memasuki usia dua bulan saat ini. Karena beberapa alasan, mereka memilih untuk sedikit menunda kemahilan Minghao, salah satunya karena sempat ada orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua yang berinisial Kim Mingyu –okay, itu bukan inisial. Jadi, mereka bilang ingin sedikit lebih lama bersenag senang layaknya remaja SMA yang menjalin hubungan cinta. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka benar – benar menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pergi ke taman bermain (jangan lupakan bando kembar yang tersemat dikepala mereka), lalu menonton film horror tegah malam ditemani dengan semangkuk besar _popcorn_ dan beberapa kaleng kola. Dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan – kegiatan konyol mereka yang mungkin tidak akan Minghao dapatkan jika dirinya menikah dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu pun tersenyum karena ia merasa sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Jarinya tergerak untuk mengomentari postingan foto Minghao yang terbaru.

 _Tenang saja Junhui hyung. Aku akan mendapatkan perhatian bayi kecil dengan mainan yang aku belikan sehingga perempuan manja itu tetap bisa mengurusi bayi besarnya hahahaha_

Taklama kemudian Minghao membalas,

 _Itu bagus, Gyu! Pengeluaranku jadi tidak bertambah banyak jika kau rajin membelikan mainan untuk keponakanmu ini kekekekeke~_

Mingyu kembali terenyum membacanya, ia memilih untuk tidak membalas karena, jika ia membalas, Minghao akan terus membalas dan percakapan itu tidak akan terhenti.

Tiba – tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Jarinya tergerak untuk menghubungi seseorang.

 _"_ _Yoboseyo?"_ Jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Jeonghan noona, ini aku."

 _"_ _Eung. Ada apa –uhuk- Mingyu?"_ Telah bekerja sama selama lebih dari tiga tahun, mereka bersepakat untuk tidak menggunakan kata – kata formal jika sedang dalam suasana santai seperti ini.

"Kau jahat sekali menyembunyikan sepupu manismu selama ini dari diriku." MIngyu berkata dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat sediki jenaka. Dan benar saja, Jeonghan terbahak disebrang sana. Beberapakali diselingi dengan beberapa suara batuk. Sepertinya gadis itu benar benar sakit parah.

 _"_ _Hahaha, jadi kalian bertemu tadi? Aish anak itu tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Maafkan aku, Gyu. Dia juga baru_ jomblo _."_

"Ah, benarkah? Apa noona mau berbaik hati seperti memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku, mungkin?"

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak minta sendiri saja tadi?"_

"Ayolah, noona. Itu terlalu cepat untuk dua orang yang baru bertemu bahkan kurang dalam kurun waktu lima menit." Mingyu protes dan Jeonghan kembali tertawa.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu usaha sendiri Tuan Kim. Sekedar informasi dia agak sulit dirayu."_ Mendengarnya Mingyu ikut terkekeh.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat dari wajahnya. Tapi menurutku itu yang menjadi daya tariknya."

 _"_ _Omong – omong dia satu tahun lebih tua darimu."_

"Ah benarkah? Dia terlihat seperti anak kuliahan. Apa pekerjaanya?"

Jeonghan berdecih mendengar omong kosong Mingyu. Tapi memang benar, sih, sepupunya yang satu itu selalu memakai pakaian kasual yang membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda. _"Dia jurnalis bebas dan seorang novelis."_

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Jeon Wonwoo sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Xu Minghao. Dirinya lebih pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Mungkin akan cocok bila bersama Mingyu. Eh?

 _"_ _Ey, kenapa aku jadi menceritakan tentang dirinya padamu?"_ Jeonghan menggerutu sendiri akibat kecerobohannya. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Terima kasih noona. Besok aku akan datang berkunjung."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja memberikanmu banyak buah agar cepat sembuh dan bisa kembali bekerja," Mingyu terkekeh. "Salam untuk Seungcheol hyung ya."

"Baiklah. Kabari aku saja jika kau mau datang, Gyu."

Kemudian sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Mingyu tidak pernah mengunjungi karyawan yang sakit sebelumnya. Tapi ini Jeonghan. Dan wanita itu sudah Mingyu anggap lebih dari seorang sekertaris yang membantunya dalam urusan kantor. Namun Jeonghan sudah banyak membantunya dalam urusan hidup khususnya percintaan.

Melihat langit yang mulai menggelap, Mingyu bersiap untuk pulang kerumah tanpa tahu bahwa permainan cintanya akan kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

 **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ** **진짜** **끝이다** **.**

* * *

Untuk para pendukung #GyuHao, tolong jangan keroyok saya, ya ('":

dan maaf juga kalo (lagi - lagi) gadapaet feel sedih nya /cry river

spoiler, nih. bakal ada the next story antara Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. asique.

.

With love, **perfecthaugust**

.

Mind to review? Thankyou.


End file.
